Beautiful Night
by Dark Corneille
Summary: it, s really beautiful night Warning : OOC, Yaoi, abal, typo Dll liat ndiri hahaha/Gplakkk*


**EVER AND EVER**

**AUTHOR : Sebby CielMichaelis**

**DISCLAIMER : Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**

**SUMMARY : it, s really beautiful night **

**WARNING! OOC, Typo, abal, gaje, yaoi (_ _)…**

Huff..gara-gara anak angkatku yang minta dibuatin fanfic CielXSebastian, kepala ku semalaman jadi pusing, dan paginya aku harus nyamar jadi orang asing di sekolah :3. Rasanya nggak tega ngeliat Ciel sama Sebby gitu-gituan ==, tapi apa boleh buat !...

Ok guys  
>Enjoy Reading ok ;)<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tangan mungilnya tengah memeluk erat leher pucat sang Butler, begitu juga lawan mainnya, yang sedang asyik melumat bibir sang bocah.<em>

_Bibir yang vulgar itu kini beralih kesuatu titik erotis yang lain, ia mulai menciumi leher sang bocah, dan bocah itu hanya merintih dalam kenikmatan!_

_"I..Love you, Ever And Ever!" gumam sang Butler desela-sela kegiatan nya._

_"…I Love You To..ahh" balas sang bocah sambil merintih nikmat._

_Malam yang indah itu, seakan milik mereka berdu, tenggelam dalam kenyamanan serta kenikmatan, yang cuman diterangi cahaya bulan dan lilin yang remang-remang, Dua insan yang sedang mengadu Cinta!_

**…**

_Tok..tok..tok…_

"hah, Mimpi!" seru ciel kaget, terbangun dari mimpi anehnya.

_Tok..tok..tok…_

"hmm, masuk!" serunya lagi mempersilahkan orang yang didepan pintu masuk.

"tuan muda?.." gumam Sebastian yang tidaak lain dan tidak bukan adalah lawan main ciel dalam mimpi anehnya barusan.

"apa, anda tertidur lagi?" lanjutnya sembari bertanya, wajah ciel memerah menatapnya.

"…Mungkin?" respond ciel dingin.

"hihi…saya kesini hanya ingin menyampaikan sebuah surat!" Singkat Sebastian, sambil memberikan surat yang di maksudnya.

"surat apa itu?" Tanya ciel datar.

"ini surat dari Baginda Ratu!" singkat Sebastian, lagi.

"Baginda Ratu? Tugas apa lagi yang akan di berikan beliau padaku?" Tanya ciel sembari membuka amplob surat itu dan membacanya.

**…**

"apa, katanya tuan muda?" Tanya Sebastian penasaran.

"kita dapat tugas, tugas yang cukup berat!" singkat ciel.

"apa tugas itu tuan muda?" Tanya Sebastian, lagi.

"menuntaskan kasus pembunuhan oleh seseorang yang misterius di London!" jelas ciel.

"pembunuhan? Bukankah itu hal yang biasa tuan muda?" gumam Sebastian masang muka serius.

"memang itu hal yang biasa, tapi yang tidak biasa nya itu terletak di London, dan artinya untuk beberapa hari kita menginap di London!" kata ciel ketakutan saat mengatakan kata 'menginap di London!'.

"kenapa, tuan muda?" Sebastian makin penasaran.

"disana, disana ada Soma dan Agni kan?" jawab ciel gemeteran.

Mendengar jawaban dari ciel Sebastian langsung memasang senyum manis nya.

"huff, tuan muda tenang saja! Anda ingin mereka tidak ada di town house kan? Gampang kita suruh saja mereka ke sini, nah jadi kita cuman berdua di sana!" jelas Sebastian dengan penuh senyum misteri nya.

"memangnya bisa?" Tanya ciel meragukan Sebastian.

"apa yang tidak mungkin dari diri saya?" Tanya balik Sebastian.

"hah..ya sudah lah, jam 3 sore kita berangkat!"

"yes, my lord!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mansion Phantomhive Pkl 15:00 sore<strong>

"ciel..ciel..ciel!" teriak soma yang sudah ada di ruang depan mansion.

"Apa sih, berisik tau!" cetus ciel kesal.

"kok aku di suruh ke sini, memang nya ada apa?" Tanya soma bingung.

"bukan urusan mu! Pokok nya tiga hari ke depan kau dan Butler mu ini harus ada di mansion ini!" perintah ciel dengan tampang yang masih kesal.

"Tap.."

"Aku Tidak Mau Tau!" timpal ciel tiba-tiba.

Dengan berakhirnya perbincangan antara ciel dan soma, tidak lama Sebastian datang denga niat ingin menjemput tuan muda nya agar segera berangkat menuju Town House.

"Cepat pulang ya, tuan muda!" ujar finni, maylene, dan bard bersamaan.

"ya.." respond sang tuan muda.

"ciel…" kini giliran soma.

"apa?"

"hati-hati!"

"aku bisa jaga diri!"

"oh, ok…"

* * *

><p><strong>Town House Pkl 18:35.<strong>

Sebastian Nampak sedang bingung.

Kenapa dia?

sesekali dia memanggil-manggil nama si tuan muda, ahh, ternyata ciel menghilang sejak satu jam yang lalu!

kemanakah dia?

"tuan muda! tuan mu..." sebastian menoleh kearah balkon desebelah kirinya.

Didapatinya sesosok tubuh mungil sedang merenung di sana.

"…"

"tuan muda!" panggil Sebastian sambil mencoba mendekati sang tuan mudanya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"tuan muda!" panggil nya lagi dengan nada yang sedikit agak keras.

Dan akhirnya…

"Hah…Apa?" Respond ciel, sedikit kesal.

"anda tidak papakan?" Tanya Sebastian cemas.

Kini ciel menatap mata merah Sebastian dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"aku, aku dapat, aku dapat mimpi buruk, Sebastian!" jelas ciel sambil menundukkan wajah manisnya.

Mendengar penjelasan dri tuan mudanya Sebastian hanya memperlihatkan senyum mesum nya.

"Oh…mimpi buruk! Jadi, anda takut!" gumam butler itu angkuh.

"bukan takut, tapi.. aku rasa mimpi itu benar-benar nyata Sebastian, kau tau..mimpi itu.."

"Sssttt!" seketika itu Sebastian langsung menaruh telunjuknya di bibir mungil sang tuan mudanya, tanpa basa-basi ia mendekatkan bibir pucatnya ke telinga ciel dan berbisik halus.

"mimpi itu nyata, My Lord!" Bisiknya pelan sambil tersenyum.

Ciel hanya terdiam melihat tingkah laku Butlernya yang bisa di bilang tidak wajar.

Mendekatkan setengah tubuhnya kepada sang tuan muda, membuat ciel merasakan hawa nafsu yang berlebihan dari Sebastian.

"Se, Sebastian …"

"ayo,,! Saya antarkan ke kamar anda" ajak Sebastian kepada ciel yang masih termenung dibuatnya.

"I, iya"

**...**

Sebastian mendudukkan ciel di pinggiran kasur besarnya, dan membukakan pakaian nya satu persatu, dan memasangkan piayama putihnya.

Ciel masih diam menatap mata merah butler di depannya itu.

"Sebastian, aku…"

"Ssstt… tidak usah takut My Lord, ini akan baik-baik saja selama anda tidak berbuat apa-apa" timpal Sebastian memotong perkataan ciel.

Ciel mengangguk tanda ia mengerti auran permainan yang harusnya tidak boleh di mainkan bocah seusia dirinya, tapi apa yang harus di katakana lagi ini memang kehendaknya dan Sebastian.

Sebastian melepaskan sarung tangan, dasi, dan jas nya perlahan.

ciel menunduk, tidak tahan menahan perasaan yang campur aduk, ia menangis.

"tuan muda?" gumam Sebastian.

"anda tidak perlu takut, ini akan baik-baik saja, saya akan berhati-hati" lanjutnya meyakinkan tuan mudanya.

"Ta, tapi…"

"Mala mini milik kita berdua, My Lord!"

Sebastian menekan bibir pucatnya kepada bibir mungi milik ciel, ciel terkejut, ia mencoba memberontak tapi tak kuat melawan sang butler yang jauh lebih terlatih dari dirinya.

"Se, sebas, sebas..tian" gumam ciel di sela-sela aktifitasnya.

"hmm, yah" jawab san butler yang sedang asyik melumat bibir mungil sang majikan.

"lakukan! lakukan Sebastian! Laku..kan ahh.." gumam ciel lagi sambil mendesah.

"Yes..My Lord!"

**...**

Merasa belum puas dengan tingkah nya melumat bibir ciel, Sebastian beralih ketitik erotis yang lain.

Ia menuruni dagu ciel dan menciumi leher ciel.

Ciel menggerang ketika Sebastian menghisap dan menggigit daerah rawannya membuat kissmark di bekas ciuman panas itu.

Sebastian tersenyum.

Ciel terus menggeliat di tempat ia duduk, membuat nafsu Sebastian terus bertambah untuk menjadikan nya mainan malam ini, Berdua.

Sebastian mendorong ciel kebelakang, membuat ciel terbaring lemas di kasurnya, kini Sebastian berada di atas tubuh ringking nya.

Sebastian kembali melumat bibir mungil ciel yang sedari tadi sudah memerah.

Kini ciel mulai terbiasa dengan ulah lawan mainnya, dan ia mencoba membuat posisi Sebastian nyaman untuk bermain dengan nya.

Tangan mungilnya mulai memeluk leher pucat sang Butler, persis seperti dalam mimpiny.

Tangan Sebastian pun tidak ingin kalah, tangannya yang bebas kini tengah membuka satu persatu kancing baju ciel dan tanagan yang satunya lagi tengah asyik membelai rambut kelabu sang bocah itu.

Ciel membuka sedikit matanya yang sedikit senyap karena habis menangis tadi, dan mendapati wajah sang Butler sangat dekat dengan nya.

Merasa di perhatikan, Sebastian pun membuka sedikit matanya, dan melihat juga wajah lawan mainnya sedang memerah malu karenanya.

Sebastian tersenyum, dan senyuman hangat nya bisa di rasakan ciel, Karena ciuman mereka belum terlepaskan.

**...**

Lidah Sebastian mengetuk-ngetuk bibir mungil lawannya, berniat ingin mengajaknya bermain.

Merasa geli mugkin, ciel pun tak kuat dan membuka sedikit mulutnya, seketika itu lidah Sebastian pun langsung menerobos masuk kedalam mulut sang bocah.

"nghh, ahh..ahh" desah ciel sambil menggeliat manja.

Kini lidahnya tengah bermain dengan lidah Sebastian, bahkan cairan saliva nya sampai tumpah di pipi halusnya.

Sebastian terkekeh sebentar.

Sebastian melemparkan piama ciel ke bawah ranjang bersamaan dengan baju dan jasnya.

Dan sekarang sehelai benang pun tak menutupi tubuh mungil bocah itu.

Kini bibir Vulgarnya beralih ke dada kecil ciel, didapatinya putting kecil yang memerah di sana.

Ia tersenyum dan mulai mengulumnya, tapi sebelum itu ia menciumnya terlebih dahulu.

Ciel menggerang keras.

"Kyaaa, Se,sebas..ti..an" erangnya sambil menjambak rambut hitam Butlernya.

Sebastian tidak menghiraukan erangan itu, ia tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Tangan kirinya, juga tak mau berdiam tak berkerja, ia mengambil putting di sebelahnya dan mulai menyentuh, dan bermain sebentar dengan nya.

Ciel makin tak sadarkan diri.

Sebastian menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar, ia mencoba untuk merenggangkan otot-otot nya yang tegang sedari tadi.

Dan ia tersenyum ketika melihat kejantanan ciel yang kecil dan terabaikan mulai dari tadi.

Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum lebar, membuat ciel agak geli melihatnya

"hah..hah..hah, ja..ngan, sebas..tian, ja..Kyaaa!" ciel menggerang kegelian.

Sebastin menciumi kejantanan ciel sambil memegang pinggang bocah itu.

Ciel klimaks untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Ciel memberontak, membuat pinggangnya bergerak kesana-kemari.

Merasa terganggu Sebastian akhirnya mengulum benda yang di ciuminya tadi.

Ciel makin menggerang dalam kenikmatan.

"kyaaa,kyaaa,ahhh,ahhh" erang ciel, lagi.

Sebastian memasukan satu jarinya kedalam lubang ciel dan tak lama diikuti 2 jari yang lain.

"Huaaaa, Sakitttt!" teriak ciel yang tidak lama meneteskan air mata kesakitannya.

Jari Sebastian menari-nari di dalam lubang sempit bocah itu, membuat tangis ciel pecah seketika.

Sebastian menghentikan aktifitasnya menjilati kejantanan ciel dan beralih kembali ke atas.

Ia mencoba menenangkan sang bocah yang sedang menangis kesakitan.

"Sssttt…tenang tuan muda ini masih permulaan" Gumam Sebastian dengan senyuman mesumnya.

"ahh,akkhh,ahh..aku..tidak..ku..at sebas..tian" seru ciel di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

"saya tau! Mari kita mulai dengan permainan yang baru, barhentilah menangis, My Lord" Gumam Sebastian meyakinkan sang bocah.

Ciel hanya mengangguk.

Sebastian tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Tapi tiba-tiba Sebastian mulai memompa jari-jari yang tadi ada di dalam lubang ciel.

Tangis ciel pun mulai pecah lagi.

**...**

Merasa bosan dengan mainan itu, Sebastian bangkit dari ranjang ciel.

"mau apa kau, Sebastian" seru ciel lesu.

Sebastian tersenyum lagi.

Ia membuka celananya dan memperlihatkan kejantanan nya pada sang bocah.

Wajah bocah itu seketika memerah bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya.

Ciel menatap mata merah Butler nya itu.

Senyum, lagi-lagi itu yang di temukan nya pada wajah gagah Butlernya.

Sebastian membuka kaki ciel dan memasukan kejantanannya kedalam lubang yang sudah di jamahnya bersama dengan jarinya tadi.

Ciel menggerang kesakitan.

"Kyahaa, sebastiaaan sakit, cukup, cu..kyaaaa" teriaknya sambil memberontak.

"tahan My Lord, ini memang se..dikit sa..kit tapi, nanti ju..ga ter..biasa" ujar sang Butler sambil tersenyum ria.

"akhh, akkhh"

Sebatian kembali menciumi bibir mungil itu lagi, tangan kanannya pun mengambil satu puting ciel dan mulai memainkan nya, sedangkan tangan kirinya sedang asyik memutar-mutar kejantanan ciel.

Lidah mereka kembali beradu.

Saliva pun berceceran di mana-mana.

Sebastian menggerang ketika sampai pada titik nyaman di dalam mulutnya.

Ternyata ciel menjilati dinding mulut Sebastian dan merasa sedikit menang karena telah membuat Sebastian menggerang dalam kenikmatan.

Sebastian menggerakkan pinggang nya kedepan dan kebelakang, membuat tubuh mereka ikut bergoyang mengikuti irama tubuh Sebastian.

Sebastian juga menggerakan kejantanaan nya naik turun di dalam lubang ciel.

Ciel berteriak kesakitan.

Air mata lagi-lagi jatuh di pipi bocah itu, Sebastian menyekanya dengan lidah dinginnya.

Merasa sudah berada di ujung klimaks masing-masing, mereka pun mengeluarkan cairan itu bersama-sama.

Sebastian klimaks dalam tubuh ciel, sedangkan ciel klimaks di tanagn Sebastian yang sedang memeras kejantanannya.

Sebastian memutar balikkan tubuhnya sehingga kini ciel yang berada di atasnya.

Dan iapun melepaskan kejantanan nya dari lubang ciel, membiarkan cairan bekas klimaks nya tadi keluar sedik demi sedikit dari lubang sang bocah manis itu.

Ciel menjilati bibir Sebastian yang memerah.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum dibuatnya.

"hah..hah..hah, aku lelah" ujar ciel lemas dan bersandar di dada bidang sang Butler.

"dan ngantuk!" lanjut Sebastian.

"iya…hnggmm, masih sakit.." seru ciel sambil memegangi sekitar kejantanannya.

"hihi~ sama! Nanti juga hilang" gumam Sebastian yang merasa senasip dengan sang bocah.

"besok, kita ada tugas!" lanjut Sebastian mengingatkan ciel.

Ciel sontak kaget.

"ahh..iya, hmmng aku mau istirahat dulu!" serunya lagi.

"kalau begitu tidurlah saya akan mengenakan pakaian dan pergi dari kamar ini!" ujar sang Butler seraya hendak berdiri.

"Jangan pegi Sebastian!" cegah ciel, sambil menarik tangan Sebastian.

"tidur lah disini, bersama ku, untuk mala mini saja..temani aku!" perintahnya sambil menunduk malu.

"hihi..Yes My Lord…"

Malam yang indah tengah di rasakan dua insan yang sedang merajut cinta di dalam satu ruangan mereka menjadi satu oh.. it,s really beautiful night…

**~~THE AND~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Nyauu..Gaje, Garing, Yaoi…XD<strong>

**Otak mesumku keluar…**

**maafkan saya karena belum melanjutkan fic yang Bocchan haha soalnya lagi gk ada bayangan ke depan/bohong***

**nanti saya lanjutin kok insyaallah/gk berani jujur saya entar kalau gk jadi malah jadi dosa karena bohong/Digorok***

**Gk banyak Coment di sini habis mabuk MAGNUM…XD**

**Ok plies REVIEW..^_^**


End file.
